The Monkey's Paw: A Love Mishap
by lekaela
Summary: Dangerous mistakes are made...     *read author's note for full summary*


**Authors Note:**

**Do NOT skip this author's note. If you don't read this, you won't understand this story.**

**I wrote this chapter as an English assignment and got graded for it. In this story, the tv show and/or band Big Time Rush does not exist. That goes for James and Carlos, and everyone else of Big Time Rush. Although, Kendall and Logan of Big Time Rush are the main characters of this story.**

**This is a sequel to a short story I read in the textbook in class. In the first story, the monkey's paw is a supernatural paw that grants three wishes. Although, the three wishes are not exactly what anyone had hoped. For example, in the prequel, the mother's boy died, so the mother wished for him back, but he came back as a zombie.**

**I hope that all makes sense and I hope you like this. :3**

**- _lekaela_**

* * *

><p>Two teenage best friends, Kendall and Logan, are on vacation at their cabin just outside of Trinidad, Colorado. It's a Sunday morning at a beautiful 60 degrees; and they decide to go on a morning hike. There's a small trail not too far from their cabin that they've been on numerous of times. The trail is about a mile long and leads to a river. The two boys get on their hiking gear and are about to head out.<p>

Kendall ties up his last shoe, "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go." The boys head out the cabin using the back door. The trail is just a little ways in their backyard. Kendall, being the older one by a year, leads through the twists and turns of the mountain.

"It's so beautiful out here." Logan says as he observes the open mountain landscape.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Kendall says, looking back smiling at the brunette behind him. About a quarter of the way through the trail, Kendall stops and sees something intriguing.

"Hmm, what's this?" He picks up the strange object and observes it. Logan looks at it in confusion.

"Looks like, a monkey's paw." Logan determines as he studies it.

"But, there aren't any monkey's in Colorado... how'd it get here?"

"Who knows."

"It's pretty cool though. We should keep it."

Logan shrugged, "Alright."

"Should we head back?" The blonde teen asks.

"I suppose so." Both boys turned around at their current location and followed the trail in the opposite direction heading back to the cabin.

When they got back to the cabin with a newly obtained monkey's paw, Kendall suddenly didn't feel so good. His stomach ached, as if he were about to vomit. He put his hand on his stomach and groaned.

"You okay Kendall?" The worried friend asks.

"I got a little stomach ache."

"You should go lie down and rest." Logan offers.

"Alright." Kendall puts the paw on the nightstand next to the couch as if it were a decoration. He grabbed a small pillow on the couch and put it on the armrest. He laid down gently and closed his eyes.

Logan kneeled down at Kendall's level, "Are you gonna be okay?" Logan said while stroking his dirty blonde hair.

He looked at Logan with soft eyes, "I sure hope so."

"Okay, well you rest. Let me know if you need anything."

"Actually, could you make me some chicken noodle soup?" The sick friend requested.

"Sure thing." Logan smiled and got up to make some soup.

As Kendall patiently waits for the soup, he takes out his phone and checks his facebook. While it loads, he says to himself, "I wish I wasn't sick." Without knowing it, his wish was granted, by the monkey's paw in the room. Immediately, his stomach pains were gone—like _magic_. But instead of a stomach ache, his whole body ached. He didn't feel the need to vomit anymore, but now he feels as if he were to stand, he'd fall over in the intense pain.

"Logan!" Kendall called. Logan rushed by his side in an instant.

"Yes Kendall?"

"I don't have a stomach ache anymore," Logan's face light up hearing he's feeling better, "but now my whole body hurts." Logan's face fell again.

"Your whole body?" Logan is confused. How can he have a stomach ache one minute, and pains the next? "That's strange."

"Yeah… it is." Kendall groaned in the pains. It felt as if a jackhammer was pounding his entire body.

"Well, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere. If you were to point to a certain spot and asked if it hurt, it does."

"Oh my goodness, this is really strange…" Logan looked away for a second and looked back, "This sounds like you have fibromyalgia."

"Fibromyalgia? But how?" Kendall is getting worried. He knows exactly what fibromyalgia is, his grandmother has died from it just a couple years ago. "It's very rare men get it."

"I know… what do you think could have caused this?" This is completely unreal. Only something of the supernatural could have caused this.

"I have no idea." Kendall was thinking of the many possibilities, then it hit him, "what if it was the monkey's paw?"

"How? It's just a dead hand." Logan thought it was impossible something dead could've made this happen.

"I know, but… I always thought it was a little strange, even when we found it. What if it grants wishes?" According to Kendall, everything was piecing together.

"What do you mean?" Logan is completely lost and confused.

"Earlier, when you were in the kitchen, I had wished I wasn't sick. Then it came true. My stomach sickness was gone." Having the monkey's paw causing this chain of events seems to only make sense to Kendall.

"This is fully illogical." Logan is not believing this one bit.

"I know but, what else could have caused it?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. But I'll do some research online about it. Don't move." Logan jokingly says as he gets up.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny." Logan left the room to do some research on a monkey's paw having some supernatural power. He doesn't believe it, but for Kendall's sake. While Logan was gone—out of boredom—Kendall slowly reached behind him to grab the paw and take a look at it.

"Why can't this thing do _one_ good wish." he paused, "I wish Logan is in love with me." The young boy whispered to the paw—what Kendall didn't know, is the paw is forbidden to love. Immediately, the paw stretched its fingers; as if it had a mind of its own. It's never done this before; Kendall got a bad feeling in his stomach thinking it'll do something supernatural. Just then, the paw jumped out of Kendall's hands, and onto his face. Kendall screams at the top of his lungs, trying to get it off him. It attacked him murderously. Although it was just one paw, it scratched with incredible speed, and never stopped. The intense sharp claws dug deep into Kendall's skin. He was losing massive amounts of blood. He began feeling dizzy and his vision was going dim. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even feel anything. In between the scratches, he saw a slight glimpse of Logan running up to him. Logan grabbed hold of the paw and threw it out the nearby open window. He got down on his knees at Kendall's level.

"Kendall? Kendall! Say something!" Logan began crying intensely. Kendall smiled at him with his bloody lips.

"Logan," he said so quietly, "I... l-lov..." His eyes shut and didn't speak another word. He was gone. The incident was only thirty seconds long, but seemed like forever.

"No, no, Kendall!" Logan gripped his hand tightly with both hands, "Kendall! Come back to me! Please don't be gone!" He laid his ear on Kendall's bloody chest hoping to hear a pulse, nothing.

"This can't be happening." Logan said to himself. He paused and looked up to Kendall's lifeless face, "I love you, so much, Kendall." Logan just sat there, still squeezing Kendall's dead hand's tight. He cried, and cried, and cried; for about ten minuets, non stop. He then picked up his head and looked at Kendall.

"I can't live without you." Logan sniffed and stood up. Kendall's blood was everywhere. All over the couch, all over his clothes, dripping on the floor, and on Logan. But he didn't mind the blood. He decided he is going to take him and the paw down to the river. As Logan picks up Kendall's body, the blood gets all over him, making him sob uncontrollably. He slid his arms underneath Kendall's lifeless body to carry him. He sat him up, and managed to hold his body on his shoulder. He was a little heavy for him, but he loves him—he can do it.

He went out the back door to find the paw. He kneeled down to pick up the paw; still holding onto Kendall with one arm. Now with the paw and Kendall, he takes the trail down to the river. The entire dreadful mile long walk, Logan cried. He hasn't stopped crying ever since the incident happened, just an hour and a half ago.

When Logan approached the river, he gently laid Kendall's body down in the soft grass. Logan decided to make the final wish, "I wish I never found this monkey's paw." He threw it in the river, watching it travel down by the strong current. When it was out of his sight, he turned back to Kendall.

He kneeled down to him, "I'm doing this for us." Those being his final words, he picked up Kendall's body once again. This time with both arms, one arm under his thighs, the other under his back. With the monkey's paw gone, and Kendall's body in Logan's arms, he walks into the seven foot deep water.

Immediately, the fast current took them both. Logan was in the middle of the river and he bobbed his head up to get a little air. He used Kendall's body as a weight finally. He managed to hug Kendall's body tightly and he started sinking faster. Within ten seconds, Logan couldn't hold his breath much longer; but he couldn't get back up, he didn't even try. He had decided if he was going to die, it would be with Kendall, and Kendall is right there with him. Logan was noticing the signs of death. He was getting light headed, and started losing consciousness quickly. Suddenly, he let go of Kendall's body and blacked out. He was gone. Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell, are now gone.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

**So what'd ya think? :D Did you like Kendall's death? Did you like Logan's death? How did you like it? Please let me know in the reviews.**

**- _lekaela_**


End file.
